memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Find a cure
(Space, sector 789) The Intrepid is in orbit around the planet. (Planet surface) Captain Martin is looking around the area along with a security teams and science teams as they see the scorch marks all over the place and then he sees the weapon that wounded Typhuss. Doctor Lowes Captain Martin says as he's looking at the weapon. Karen walks over to him. I think I found this thing and this matches what was described in General O'Neill's mission report John says as he looks at the device and hands it to the medical doctor. She looks at it. Its legit all right we've got the device Karen says as she looks at Captain Martin. The team beams back to the ship. (Space) The Intrepid moves away from the planet as it starts to break apart and then jumps to slipstream. (Earth, Stargate Command) Typhuss is sitting in the infirmary bored and getting worried about his ship and Jack looks at him. T I know you're worried about the Intrepid but I've reviewed Captain Martin's record he's a great Commander he'll take care of your ship and crew Jack says as he looks at Typhuss who's sitting up on the biobed. I know Jack, I still worry about my ship, its my job, did you meet my friend Barbara Gordon says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He looks at him. Yeah, she's nice she knows my file better then anyone I've met Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira walks into the infirmary. Jack, Typhuss the Intrepid is back Kira says as she looks at both Jack and Typhuss. Did they find anything Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. They found the weapon that did this to you and Commander Torres and her engineering team are working hard to study it and to figure out how to reserve the effect Kira says as she looks at her blind husband. That's the best news that I've heard all day says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at her husband. I just hope they can come up with something soon Kira says as she looks at both Typhuss and Jack. Yeah, me too says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. (Deck 16, main engineering) Captain Martin walks into the room and walks over to B'Elanna. You wanted to see me Chief Captain Martin says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I've been going over this device and found out that its organic B'Elanna says as she looks at John. John is surprised by this. Well, wonder what race it belongs to we both know it can't be the Breen they've got nothing to gain from blinding Typhuss John says as he's thinking. B'Elanna looks at him. Nor it could be Species 8472 they don't use guns B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Then Typhuss walks in as Barbara comes in using her electric powered weelchair and tells them about the Ancient battleship Aurora. Its Ancient says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Typhuss she says its organic what about that race of beings that the Aurora Captain told me about John says as he looks at them both. The Wraith, what's your point John says Typhuss as he looks at John. This maybe one of their weapons that they were testing I've been studying up on them their from the Pegasus galaxy they're like Earth's bears they hibernate every 1,000 years if I remember correctly from the database but so far we've not found a way to reserve the effects but we're working on it I've got Lefler working on it from the Enterprise and in the meantime I'll keep you posted John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and is amazed on how far John as come since the Academy. Barbara, I'm ready to leave take me back to my quarters please says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara.